Total Pokemon Island
by TwiggyLand
Summary: Total Drama Island was cool right? What if it had Pokemon in it? Well, let's find out what it would be like!
1. Chapter 1: Campers Gone Wild

Total Pokémon Island Episode 1: Campers Gone Wild

"Hi, I'm Turtwig, and I'll be your host of the first season of Total Pokémon Island! Your co-host of the season will be my wife, Snivy. Our Chef, Keckleon, is also a character that is used to develop challenges, display challenges, and hide while listening of the drama among the campers!" Turtwig says with a cheesy smile and wink towards the camera.

Once the introduction video is taken, Turtwig looks over the verdant grass onward towards the snug—yet somewhat comforting—cabins and rickety old beds. The giant cliff that hangs off the bay of the island of the competition looms with an ominous, foreboding feeling of dread and despair.

However, on the other side of said island, Turtwig views his wife Snivy putting on sunscreen near the dock and Chef Keckleon spicing things up with a welcoming "feast."

Turtwig runs towards the dock and his wife, frantically screaming "Snivy! Keckleon! Be ready for the contestants! All 25 of them are on their way now!"

"The first five are already within view," Snivy says with a smirk of satisfaction.

As a matter of fact, it's true. A giant Wailord is carrying five different Pokémon to the dock. As the whale approaches the dock, Turtwig hops upon the platform and gets his microphone ready.

"Why hello there, Wobbuffet! You're the very first contestant to step on the island! Is there anything you'd like to say?" Turtwig gestures the microphone to Wobbuffet, who at first puts his hand up in the air as if he was in the military.

"HAIL HITLER! WOBBA! I'M THE HITLER OF THE FOURTH REICH! I WILL EXTERMINATE ALL JEWS WITHIN THE ISLAND" the blue blob screams to the top of his lungs.

The blob throws himself off the whale and jumps on the platform. The next Pokémon is yet another psychic type, however this one instead has a spoon in one hand and a star on his forehead.

"Sorry, WobbaHitler, but there aren't any Jews on the island—yet," Turtwig slyly announces.

"Hi, I'm Kadabra, and I'm going to sweep the contest and defeat the contestants one by one!" the brown and yellow creature triumphantly pronounces.

As Kadabra steps off of the whale, Wobbuffet starts calling him a Jew because of the "Star of David" on his head. Kadabra retaliates saying he really is a Jew and that he needs to respect it.

"WAH! WHOA! OH MY GOSH! I'M DIZZY! STOP IT!" a panda teeters off the whale and into the water below, where many sea creatures start nibbling at it.

"I'm not responsible for anything until you sign the contract," Turtwig quickly suggests as he doesn't want to be stuck with bills already.

"Mom, you didn't have to _carry _me, I can swim!" the unevolved whale cries, "My My Little Pony collection is strapped to my back, and I'm going to fly away because I'm Rainbow Dash~"

The Wailmer hops into the water and helps Spinda out, while the others remain on the deck above. Turtwig looks and it appears to be two more Pokémon left, not one—so there were six on a Wailord's back!

Two mice, one red and one blue, scream 'yay' as they hop onto the deck and meet the contestants. The two are frolicking about and zapping each other with electricity.

"Welcome, Plusle and Minun. Howe are y-"

"OHMYGOSH! PLUSLE, LOOK AT OUR CABINS! EEEEEEE!" the blue mouse cheers.

"EYE KAY ARE! EEEEEEEE!" the red mouse agrees in a mimicking manner.

"The next Wailord is carrying four contestants, so it looks like Minun joined the first one instead of the second," Turtwig explained to his wife.

A small brown Pokémon with a skull on its head pops out of the Wailord's blowhole and thuds onto the dock. "Hi, I'm Cubone. Once my mother died, I was forced into an orphanage and all I have left is her skull. So I applied here to get away from the stinky toilets," the Cubone said.

The other campers look awkwardly uncomfortable at each other and eventually shrug it off. Maybe Cubone will become more optimistic as the game thrives.

Another Cubone appears, to Turtwig's surprise. There was only supposed to be one…what's going on? Suddenly, the Cubone manifested into a Zorua, and, with a wicked laugh, told the group she was deceiving them and that they should look forward to it in the future.

"She may be trouble," Kadabra suggested to the group, who all nod in agreement.

"Hi! I'm Pichu! Hi Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Grandma! Electric types! I'm here to make friends!" the yellow mouse cheered as she moved off the whale.

"Ah, this is my element. The outdoors, the challenges, the strength, the power!" an electric outlet looking Pokémon steps out from where Pichu was and flexes his muscles to the crowd…well what muscles Elekid has to flex.

Pichu's gaping mouth led towards a fly popping in and choking her. Meanwhile, Wailmer is multicolored to portray Rainbow Dash.

The third Wailord makes its way towards the dock, with the five campers swaying back and forth. The first of the five to hop off is Riolu, probably the handsomest of the contestants and definitely one with the ladies.

Spinda, Plusle, Minun, and Zorua fall flat over when the heartthrob stepped off.

"So, Riolu, it appears you've already made an indention on the contestants! Is this going to be to your advantage? Or your downfall?"

Riolu, shoving the microphone from his face, Bulks Up and impresses even Wailmer, who is currently playing a female pony. Riolu steps out and the female contestants all help him to the dock area. Once Riolu moves, a fluffy bunny hops off the whale's back and onto the cheap wooden dock.

"Buneary, so glad you could make it!"

This time the guys shriek in love. Wobbuffet attempts to propose to Buneary, but the male contestants such as Kadabra, Wailmer(ish), Cubone, and Elekid are thrusting him back.

"Already glad I came!" she giggled. Was that giggle towards Riolu?

"Don't forget about meeee!" Eevee shouts as she is shot from the blowhole and lands on top of Turtwig. "I want to evolve into one of my 7 personalities!

"Personalities?" Turtwig questions.

"Yes, personalities."

A Pokémon that appears to be wearing what looks like a diaper comes out and kicks Eevee out of the way. Meditite shows off his masculine appearance, however the diaper causes Buneary and Eevee to giggle.

"I don't see what's so funny, it isn't a diaper! It's just my lower midsection!" Meditite pouts as he stands with the others.

"Oh my gosh! It's him! It's really him! It's TURTWIG!" a small weed/flower thing squeals. Petilil stalked Turtwig down and signed up for the contest to learn more about him, as if she didn't already know everything.

"I've always wanted a fan…but on this island, I want an electric one.." Turtwig sighed. His wife would not like this.

"Oh no you don't! Get your grubby little roots off my turtle!" the garden snake hisses.

The fourth Wailord approaches and five contestants again come into view. The first one is Weedle, that annoying Pokémon from Viridian Forest. Weedle inches his way off of Wailord and prods his needle head into Wobbuffet's butt.

"AH! NO MOTHER! ABORTION!" Wobbuffet screams and dives into the water, where a school of Goldeen yet again prod him with horns.

"Hi, I'm Weedle. I'm excited to jab people with my horn! Maybe I can jab them off the island!" the small insect adamantly says.

After Weedle, the most annoying thing ever comes into view. Hoppip, probably the most hated character yet, screams and uses Stun Spore on everyone so she can lick them.

"Ow! I'm super slow now!" whined Meditite.

Once the paralysis wears off and Hoppip has a boot print on her butt, a toothed Pokémon makes his debut.

Bidoof walks on the dock and greets everyone. "This place seems nice, you gnaw?" he politely makes conversation with the group.

As the friendly "HM Slave to be" walks off, a chicken walks up and greets the cast. Torchic looks at his fellow competitors, wishes them good luck, and walks into the crowd to not be noticed. Once he's done with his introduction, a chimpanzee Pokémon concludes the fourth Wailord's trip by hopping off.

"Chimchar, I automatically hate you," Turtwig says with a look of disgust.

"Oh…sorry…I'm just here looking for some cash and maybe a boy. I won't stay too long…"

"Okay!" Turtwig smiles as his sworn enemy promised to lose.

Four Pokémon remain on the last Wailord because the last one is skidding across the water.

"Surskit's the name, winning's my game! I'm going to win the money and stuff. How much money is the prize again?"

"About ten million"

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna win."

"We'll see," said Riolu, who was trying to determine of Surskit was a guy or a girl.

Marill hops off and greets the group. "We're going to be best friends, guys! I want all of us to make it far and have tons of fun!" she optimistically hopes.

As much of the group nods in agreement, Zorua merely laughs at the idea of it. Friends? Who needs these "friends" anyways?

Three normal type Pokémon remain. Minccino jumps off of Wailord and flirts with Eevee automatically.

"Girl, let me tell you something, oh just let me tell you some-" Minccino was interrupted.

"Back off of her. She obviously doesn't want you," Bidoof courageously stands up for the fear-stricken Eevee.

With Eevee already happy with Bidoof's courage, Munchlax comes onto the deck and immediately pops open a diet soda.

"I'm on a diet. I've lost 20 pounds and I'm trying to lose more with this competition. So don't make it easy for me to win!" Munchlax boasts.

However, Munchlax spits out all of his soda when he sees the love of his life. Happiny, the last contestant, happily skips off the whale and to the dock. Minccino and Munchlax stare one another down once they saw the other infatuated.

"Looks like a love triangle already! That should help the ratings…maybe," Turtwig pleads. This cast looks boring to Turtwig, which isn't going to do wonders for his cabin—he was going to use the money to upgrade it to a villa.

"Now that we've met the cast, we're going to end the episode—well, once I tell everyone's first challenge," Turtwig announces.

"Well, um, what _is_ the challenge, exactly?" Cubone asks.

"FIRST OF ALL: there are now confessionals open where you can confess your secrets, problems, and anything else that won't make TV drop our show."

(First, text within parentheses is a note made by the author. Confessionals are in **bold). **

"So first make some confessions!"

* * *

"**I'm starting to worry about Wobbuffet. He's mentally unstable! How awkward could this get, being called a Jew when I really am?!" Kadabra struggles, "I mean, I haven't done anything to 'WobbaHitler,' yet he's a complete psychopath. Let's just hope that something will get done about this…maybe he'll get booted early."**

* * *

"**This whole Minccino problem is getting in my way with Happiny already. I don't like the looks of this game…" Munchlax sighs.**

* * *

"**This is already better than the gym! Exercising in front of girls, making them giggle by making boys look bad! This will be easy!" Elekid proudly decides.**

* * *

"Ok guys the challenge is this: I will put you guys on the top of the cliff with a race to the finish. If you don't want to be kicked out, don't be last. Is that clear? See you next episode of Total Pokémon Island!" Turtwig cheers towards the camera, although he has to say the closing statement again because the cap was still on the camera. With a cheesy smile and an obvious wink, the episode closes.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Pokémon Island Episode 2: They'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island, 25 contestants were introduced, along with me, my wife, and Chef Keckleon. After introductions, the campers learned about their first challenge: each contestant will be put on the large cliff in a straight line and they all have to frantically look for the island's campsite. Last one to finish is out of the contest. They'll be sent home on the Lapras of Losers," Turtwig says into the large lens. There's nothing like being a TV sensation! Sniggering, Turtwig blows an air horn as he let the campers sleep over the night to prepare for the challenge—but they slept in sleeping bags on the dock.

"THE JEWISH ARE COMING! THE JEWISH ARE COMING!" Wobbuffet screams as he wakes up and thrusts his tail on the dock.

"Shut up! I really _am_ Jewish! Don't make me sue you-" Kadabra was cut off by Turtwig.

"NO! NO…no suing…hehe?" Turtwig quickly pleads.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, MINUN!" Plusle cheerfully proclaims. Minun stands up, randomly lets out static electricity on Cubone, and is fully awake within a few seconds.

"YAY!"

"Um, that attack didn't affect me. I'm a ground-type," Cubone points out. He knows the basic strategies of weakness and resistance.

Zorua wakes up with Hoppip on her face. With a giant Sucker Punch, she was able to hit Hoppip into the water—she was all wet and stuck in it.

"HAY ALP! HAY ALP! I'M A HOP PIP PIP glub glub.." Hoppip gurgles.

"I gotcha! Let me use my magic and knowledge" a purple, Twilight Sparkle wannabe Wailmer says as he catches the Pokémon in his mouth. He was asleep in the water, of course.

"Ok, then. Campers, be sure to get in the helicopter within ten minutes"

The contestants, all fully awake and ready to go, all nod in agreement and begin to go ahead and climb into the helicopter. The helicopter was so tight that some of the Pokémon had to hold onto the railing at the bottom while screaming.

All 25 contestants look two ways. One way has a steep slope slumping into the woods. The other is a thousand foot drop to the Sharpedo-infested waters. Turtwig announced the contest begins and that they have to walk on foot or swim—no flying, no teleporting. As the host is lifted into the air and watches, the campers begin to form mini teams to work together.

"Ok, me Eevee, Buneary, Riolu, and Spinda are a team," Bidoof claims, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Sure, whatever makes me win!" Eevee smiles. She likes Bidoof.

"WOBBA! KADABRA! MUNCHLAX! HAPPINY! YOU'RE ON MY TEAM" the PokéNazi screams into the air.

The rest of the campers sort of go on their own. It appears they'd rather not work together. Elekid looks worried. He doesn't like either route.

* * *

"**I have no idea how to do this. I guess I'll just have to ram my way into the top, huh? I'll hitchhike I guess—the only way to do anything," Weedle cries.**

* * *

"**Great, stuck with PokéNazi and fatso. This can't get any worse…I'm getting a migraine!" Kadabra struggles to keep himself clear in the mind. His psych and intelligence feels as if they are being deleted.**

* * *

Marill, Wailmer, and Surskit jump off the cliff and into the water. Marill speeds her way through with an Aqua Jet and already approaches the sandy bank of the island. Wailmer, however, is pretending to zap the sharks with his magic. Surskit is skidding across the water in hopes to find the campsite. To Surskit's luck, a Stunfisk paralyzes it and it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Marill continues to speed her way through the water.

Plusle, Minun, Elekid, and Pichu decide to make an electric alliance. The group of four squirms at the drop from the cliff, but Plusle pushes Elekid off into the water.

"Heehee, let's see what an outlet does with water!" Minun jokes, smiling at the joke her sister played. Pichu, on the other hand, looks desperate to save Elekid.

"Elekid! No! I'm coming…" Pichu announces as she jumps into the air and down the cliff's edge. Plusle and Minun skip down the mountain and arrive at a standstill with a Muk.

"Someone needs to take the trash out!" Plusle teased, laughing at the stinky glob of slime.

"MUUUUUUK. YOU may not TRESPASS my TERRITORY, young ELECTRIC mice! MUUUUUUK," the slime glob says.

Soon enough Muk slinks to the field mice and covers them in a stench that makes them go unconscious. At that moment, Marill jets into the Muk full blast, where she sticks to the Muk's odorous body. Her tail and body then slump as she cringes from the stench.

Meanwhile, Elekid and Pichu shock the Sharpedo—and Wailmer—with their Thunderbolt attacks and attempt to swim on Wailmer. Elekid uses Pichu as a board to row with, and Pichu's eyes begin to sink and hearts form where they sockets used to be. They were on their way to victory.

Cubone digs his way down into the ground, but he meets an unexpected Pokémon—he sees a Dugtrio. Dugtrio uses Fissure and Cubone begins to vibrate along with the dirt inside the whole, which closes up. Cubone is not at the advantage in this game.

Hoppip, Weedle, and Petilil all decide to jump. Petilil uses Protect on her and Weedle. The two decide to work together and use Protect as a sort of spherical boat. Hoppip is forgotten about and lies flat on the surface of the water, being dragged by Sharpedo to an awkwardly placed cave at the bottom of the cliff. Weedle uses string shot on a nearby tree and launches him and Petilil to safe ground. They're right on track…or so they think.

Bidoof, assuming leadership, gets excited once he learns of Eevee's eagerness to work with him to win. They, along with Spinda and Buneary, walk along. Riolu decided to work with Meditite, but he said he'll join back soon enough. Anyways, Spinda becomes dizzy and begins to punch trees with her Dizzy Punch. This causes a colony of Beedrill to hop out, furious with the group.

Eevee, Bidoof, and Buneary run at the sight of the Pokémon, but Spinda merely smells the bees. The trio comes out of hiding once the Beedrill are done stinging Spinda. The panda is now in the shape of a bowling ball.

"Hey girls, we can win a Bowling Competition now! But I'm kind of dizzy…" the ball of Panda announces.

As the four walk along, Bidoof and Eevee separate and head their own way, leaving Buneary with the spitball. Bidoof immediately sees buildings up ahead, and the duo is almost done playing their first challenge.

Riolu and Meditite decide to jump. They can use their fighting attacks on the Sharpedo and still be able to swim. As they plummet, an Aerodactyl swoops down, grabs Meditite by the diaper, and goes back up to its nest at the top of the tallest tree of the island.

"HELP, RIOLU! I'M BEING…DIAPERNAPPED!" Meditite screams.

"I'll come back for you once I win!" Riolu announces, Force Palming the Sharpedo with excellent skill. He wasn't coming back for Meditite—not yet.

Minccino and Zorua were left behind with nobody. Chimchar and Torchic paired up, and Wobba has a group. So they decide to work together. Zorua sees Chimchar and Torchic near the edge of the water and formulates a plan. Minccino distracts the two with a Tail Slap, which knocks Chimchar out. Torchic fiercely pecks Minccino off and down the slope of the mountain, which gets tangled up in debris. Zorua transforms into Surskit, who uses Bubble on the two and knocks them off of the edge.

Wobbuffet and Kadabra decide to not even bother with Munchlax and Happiny, who are both being lovey-dovey towards each other. Wobbuffet falls into a pit trap, screams something about the Fourth Reich, and tumbles down the hole. Kadabra, on the other hand, abandons Wobbuffet while he has the chance. Happiny and Munchlax start talking to each other.

"I'm trying to go on a diet," Munchlax flirts, "but I can't help but over-eat you."

"Hee hee! You have such a way with words," Happy says. She accidentally trips over a "Surskit" and they both end up splashing into the water.

Wobbuffet appears to be in some sort of place of buildings. However, he realizes this is a campground. He had made it. First place!

"Congratulations WobbaHitler! You've won first place! You and one other person are going to be very lucky for this challenge," Turtwig proudly announces, although the Pokémon that one is very awkward to be around.

"WOB-BA!" is the only reply the PokéNazi could offer.

Bidoof gets the bright idea of scaling the mountain and looking there. To his surprise, he and Eevee meet up with Kadabra, who lost Wobbuffet in a pitfall trap. The three approach the camp site, and Bidoof steps in first to assure safety. Because Bidoof stepped first, he claimed second place and a definite spot in earning the reward.

"There we have it! Our two team captains! Wobbuffet and Bidoof, you will serve as the team captains for this game. Wobbuffet, you represent Team Aqua. Bidoof, you're obviously Team Magma. Kadabra, you stepped over second and therefore are on Wobbuffet's team. Eevee, it's pretty obvious that you're on the same team as Bidoof.

Meanwhile

"Minun, don't leave me with this Muk! I can't handle the stench! It smells like rotten Pokémon eggs…" Plusle stammers, being covered in slimy muck. The red mouse struggles to get out of the stronghold of the enemy, but Muk has taken complete control of the situation.

"Plusle! I'll come back for you! Let me make it first! I can't lose…" Minun trails off. She's always the 'sidekick' compared to Plusle—it might be nice beating her at something. Therefore, Minun runs off and leaves the positive charged Pokémon to the Poison-type.

Riolu senses a nearby draft in the cliff. Climbing, he comes up to a hole that looks to have teeth marks in it. Was Bidoof here?

"Weeeeee! Skidding across the water is fun!" Surskit happily announces to nobody, "I can't wait to win!"

Surskit hits a rock at the base of the cliff and hops up to where Riolu is, knocking them both into the hole. Wherever they're going, Surskit is going to face major Face Palm time. And not by itself.

Marill Aqua Jets out of Muk as Minun runs away. "I can't let her beat me that easily," Marill thinks, "I ought to be faster, if not the same speed!" Jetting out into the open, she is grabbed on the tail by some lightweight Pokémon—it was Minun.

"GET OFF MINUN. I DON'T LIKE YOU," Marill screams, losing control of her priority move.

* * *

"**Ok, I hate Plusle and Minun. They're annoying and they will not leave me ALONE. If I can get them kicked off, I can make it farther than I woulda thought," Marill bitterly says.**

* * *

"Of Course you do! I'm Minun! Don't make me sad!" Minun then thunderbolt's Marill, sending them both crashing over near where the group started in the challenge, however Minun falls in a smartly-covered hole and down into a dark unknown. Marill is forced to jump into the ocean to heal.

Weedle and Petilil work together to get to the base of the cliff. Petilil is holding onto Weedle as Weedle string shots its way from branch to branch.

"Wow, Tarzan, you're really powerful!" Petilil blushes. She's never seen such a strong inch worm.

"Thanks, but I'm only using string shot. I can't defeat many Pokémon in battle…" Weedle sighs. His jabbing is the only thing going for him.

"Doesn't matter to me! Now let's win this challenge!"

Soon after Petilil says to win the challenge, a colony of Beedrill come at them to battle. "Let me handle this. I'm their true blood," Weedle announces, wanting to impress his lady. He's starting to like her.

However, Weedle cannot follow through on his promise. The colony of Beedrill ends up being a rival colony of his own, and therefore they begin to attack with Poison Jabs from left and right.

"I..I can't handle them! They are too strong!" Weedle struggles. He's going to faint soon.

Suddenly, Petilil starts to give off a green powder and Weedle and all of the Beedrill begin to sleep. Smiling, Petilil picked up Weedle and began trekking the island.

Buneary is lost in the island. After all of the drama going on that she is oblivious to, she meets up with Happiny and Munchlax. However, Munchlax and Happiny are kissing behind a log. Somewhat scarred for life, Buneary hops the other way, which, unbeknownst to her, the Muk that has Plusle has just moved its grime over to Buneary's feet. Immediately, the fluffy bunny pounces on Muk and starts thrashing at him with Frustration.

Meanwhile, Minun stumbles in a whole that Wobbuffet fell into. Finding the tiny spec of light of the camp site, Minun squirms herself in and finds the camp. Looks like she's safe, and on Wobba's team as an added bonus.

Riolu and Surskit fall down the hole from the cliff and into a dark cave, sliding all the way down a winding slope towards the base of the large slide. Riolu immediately starts sprinting towards the campsite, where he ends up being on Bidoof's team.

**Team Aqua ****Wobbuffet, ****Kadabra, ****Minun**

**Team Magma ****Bidoof, ****Eevee, ****Riolu**

Surskit leisurely waits on her pals to finish, however she senses that there isn't any Pokémon on its way. Therefore, she joins Team Aqua—and ruins Turtwig's chart.

"We now have about seven cast members who are moving on to the next round. Go to the confessionals, maybe you'll learn something about the others along the way," Turtwig nervously says as he figures this may be too long of an episode.

Plusle manages to break free from the Muk. Seeing other Pokémon being stuck by it breaks her little positive heart, however she knows that she has to save her friendship with Minun. Nevertheless, she runs to where her blue companion may await.

"I can't believe I'm now stuck in a trap," Zorua exclaims, immediately frowning while hanging upside down. She notices there's an Aipom laughing at her.

"By the time I get down, you're going to be dead"

"Heeheehee"

Zorua transforms into Wailmer, who makes the trap incarcerate Aipom instead. Turning back into Zorua, she is able to start her journey to not lose again.

"Speaking of Wailmer, let's look at him!" the green host cheerily says. Having a fake smile, Turtwig directs his attention to Wailmer, who is floating over two Sharpedo.

"IT'S TIME TO USE MY MAGIC!" the purple whale says, waving an ice cream cone on his head to appear as a unicorn's horn, "SHARPEDO, TO THE FINISH LINE!"

Meanwhile, Plusle is able to find the hole where Minun fell. Therefore, she jumps down it and begins sliding—and she falls into Riolu's arms.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW," Riolu screams, throwing Plusle against Surskit and pretending she isn't on his team.

"There you have it folks, Minun is on Wobbuffet's team, but Plusle is on Bidoof's. No switching by the way!" Turtwig grins, knowing this will improve ratings…and a hospital bill of sorts.

Petilil and Weedle go back up the mountain, with Weedle on his friend's back. They find a hole that looks like Wobbuffet size, look at each other, and go down it. However, they encounter a furious Meditite who is kicking everything in its path.

"THIS IS THE HOLE TO WIN. GO DOWN IT MORONS!" Meditite pushed them down it, and they fall down a slide to the bottom of the entrance. Meditite then pushes Weedle, who is basically thrown across the finish line. Meditite then runs across, afraid he would lose, and Petilil is right behind, thinking the same. However, Weedle and Petilil end up on the same team—Wobbuffet's team, with Meditite on Bidoof's Team Magma.

Buneary nervously glances at a random hole in the ground. Covered in slimy gunk, a brown Pokémon with a skull comes out.

"Cubone! Are you ok?" Buneary frantically shouts.

"Yeah...I think so. Come on, I found the entrance to the hole to make us win. I saw Spinda, maybe she's willing to go with us" Cubone weakly suggests.

Immediately a dizzy Pokémon comes down from the trees, a Poison Barb in her mouth and a Farfetch'd's stick in her hand.

"AIEIEEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIIEIEIEIE IEIEIIE" Spinda throws her Poison Barb hat Buneary and hits Cubone with a stick. Then, the deranged panda drags them down the hole, and towards the finish line.

"Buneary and Cubone, you're on Team Magma. Spinda, you're on Team Aqua," the host Turtwig smiles as finally more than half the contestants are present. He was starting to get worried.

Meanwhile

* * *

"**Ok, call me crazy, but I love love love Elekid! I can't help it…he's just adorable and perfect in every single way!" Pichu, embarrassingly, dignifies herself as having a crush.**

* * *

"Ok, I have no idea where I'm going," Pichu announces to nobody—she's all alone now. All of her friends ditched her, and Elekid doesn't know she's alive.

Pichu lightly stumbles down into the hole and crosses the finish line without a word, and then starts crying about being alone.

Hoppip stays in the water, face first, not breathing.

Torchic and Chimchar, falling from the sky, land on top of Wailmer the Brony and decide to work together to end their misery. However, the Aerodactyl that was attacking Meditite swoops down and begins attack the two of them.

"Chimchar, what are you doing?!" Torchic frustratingly says.

"Gonna make myself look sexy" Chimchar begins having Nasty Plots in her head. Then, she uses Flamethrower, burning the Aerodactyl and moving it into the ocean as the others are gaping at her sheer terror.

**Team Aqua ****Wobbuffet, ****Kadabra, ****Minun, Surskit, Weedle, Petilil, Spinda, Pichu**

**Team Magma ****Bidoof, ****Eevee, ****Riolu, Plusle, Meditite, Buneary, Cubone, -**

Zorua climbs up the mountain and down into the Wobbuffet-shaped hole. Therefore, this diva has sassed her way to Team Magma.

"As the final 8 campers struggle to make it to the finish line, I struggle to get more views. Therefore, we have given each player a map to where the place is. Ugh, kids are so stupid," Turtwig says with a wink at the camera. Stupid scripts required him to do that. Great.

Wailmer, Chimchar, and Torchic are all floating on near-dead Sharpedo. As they aqua jet to where the map locates, Marill shoots up, and Waterfalls Chimchar off of the purple whale.

"LET ME USE MY MAGIC, GALS. POOF!" Wailmer magically Bounces up in the sky with Torchic, who is thrown into a fit about being called a girl, and also thrown into the finish line hole, tumbling towards Team Aqua.

Wailmer falls back down into the water, which erupts into a maelstrom of waves and water-type Pokémon everywhere. Marill is thrown into a nearby rock, and Chimchar is washed ashore as Hoppip is thrusted into a close tree—still unconscious. Minccino is seen nearby digging his way to the finish line; however the luck he is experiencing is merely inadequate.

Chimchar is thrown into the water and her tail goes out. Dumbfounded and breathless (literally), she uses her wits and Brick Breaks a nearby rock to try and float on its smaller pieces—however all she does is create a hole in it. But in that hole is what she didn't expect—a cave of sorts. Heading to the cave, Chimchar uses Ember on her tail, however it doesn't work. No ignition in her tail and she dies. Sure, at night it's ok, but not every day. She has to think of something!

Munchlax and Happiny are drawn to the scent of sticky buns (Happiny followed him) and Munchlax crosses the finish line. Happiny instantly goes to find the others, thinking she's already crossed the line. However, to no avail, she has not.

**Team Aqua ****Wobbuffet, ****Kadabra, ****Minun, Surskit, Weedle, Petilil, Spinda, Pichu, Torchic**

**Team Magma ****Bidoof, ****Eevee, ****Riolu, Plusle, Meditite, Buneary, Cubone, Zorua, Munchlax**

Elekid is desperate to make it to the finish line. Having a father being a Machamp, Elekid is able to Cross Chop his way through the foliage and stumbles into the similar path many contestants have already taken. He is then sent to Team Aqua, and Pichu squeals silently with excitement. Yay.

Wailmer rides the tsunami for countless yards, and at one point he unites with Happiny to go back to the finish line. Happiny runs first, learns she is on the same team as Munchlax, and screams. Wailmer satisfyingly rolls to the opposite team, where he makes friends.

Marill is trying to not faint while she is smacked between a rock and a hard place—the hard place being another rock. Luckily, Marill knows HM Rock Smash, where she is able to smash the rocks into a thousand pieces. Swimming to the top, Marill stumbles upon a cave that has monkey prints on it. Laughing to herself, Marill Aqua Jets ahead to rebattle her "friend."

Hoppip begins gliding her way to the finish line, or so she thinks. Holding the map upside down, Hoppip runs into a tree, gets attacked by a Heracross, and decides to play dead—where she is held captive by it and is forced to collect honey from Honey Trees.

Minccino, screaming and crying, runs to the finish line after being attacked by Dugtrio while digging. Therefore, there are only two spots left.

**Team Aqua ****Wobbuffet, ****Kadabra, ****Minun, Surskit, Weedle, Petilil, Spinda, Pichu, Torchic, Elekid, Wailmer**

**Team Magma ****Bidoof, ****Eevee, ****Riolu, Plusle, Meditite, Buneary, Cubone, Zorua, Munchlax, Happiny, Minccino**

Chimchar hears a sudden _swish_ing sound as Marill appears and uses Waterfall on Chimchar, who retaliates by running. Marill makes a scornful swearing sound, chases after Chimchar, and learns that the two of them are almost at the finish line—apparently everyone is already there—time to battle.

Hoppip glides once more as she uses Bounce on Heracross, similar to Wailmer's. However, Hoppip smacks right above the wall that the finish line is on. Confusion pops in and Hoppip sees ducks. How pretty they are…yes, pretty.

Marill Rock Smash's Chimchar into the finish line by accident, although her Aqua Jet sends her flying into the safety net as well. Therefore, Hoppip, who has just slid off the wall, has lost the competition and thus the game.

**Team Aqua ****Wobbuffet, ****Kadabra, ****Minun, Surskit, Weedle, Petilil, Spinda, Pichu, Torchic, Elekid, Wailmer, Chimchar**

**Team Magma ****Bidoof, ****Eevee, ****Riolu, Plusle, Meditite, Buneary, Cubone, Zorua, Munchlax, Happiny, Minccino, Marill**

**Loser: Hoppip!**

Hoppip, embarrassed and deprived of anything, merely glides off the island to the place she's supposed to go to—the Loser Island. What a waste of time..and precious honey, as well.

(I hated kicking off Hoppip, but there isn't much to add on to Hoppip and I'm mainly trying to build the other characters up. Even though I don't like Hoppip, her stupidity was a pity in some ways, and I almost regret to kick her off. Almost.)


End file.
